Palidan
The Socrepresinative States of Palidan // The Watchers ''' ' '''Generic History:' Palidan was founded on Earth in 2012 AC by American Faction Separatists as a free and independent Nation. at the birth of the nation it became a key export for new technology's and computer interfaces. in 2059 AC Palidan Traveled to the stars by new founded hyperspace drive provided by Allies on earth and profited by Palidanin Scientists at the time. by 2063 AC Palidan had claimed the Anadarco System as its Domain and Planet Palidainina as its Capital. in 2073 a massive Environmental Surge engulfed the Planet freezing it to pieces and destroying the Planet. all citizens were saved and relocated to Darciorn 5 by Tazznation Authority's. Palidin Government Officials are Still reluctant to say what caused the Environmental Surge. In 2083 Palidan and its Merchant Guild Constructed the Prothus Citadel Space Station witch now stands today as the Nations Capital and Military Flagship. In 2102 the Moon Remus II was Added to the Territory list by UNSDF pact and Terraformed. Nova Sparta and Palidan both hold Military bases on the moon. In 2104 Palidan National Capital Moved to Palidan Megalopolis on Earth do to extensive damage to Prothus Citadel and a better place for a Capital. 2109 AC Palidanin Revolutionary's take control over Palidan and exalting Sirc Fuinin Czaron as there leader and killing the senate and Chris II. the Nations Flag was Torn Down and Replaced by this one the nation henceforth was called Ucocron Under a Strict Anarchy Government of the Revolutionary's. In 2125 AC FEB/13 Woman's Suffrage- First Female Presidency and First Galactic Commonwealth Born. by 2127 Jonia and the Commonwealth instigated a treaty between the Timuts and other waring nations earning her the nickname messenger of peace. also Timuts were accepted into the Palidanin Citizenship and dual Citizenship on there home world. On January 15 2129 Palidan Becomes a Sovereign Military order under Vicent Harling, the Osean Federation is Born. On April 6 2130 Harling is thrown in federal prison for testing DEGMA Empire BIO Weapons and Killing two international diplomats that he claims he did not do. Ferric Rizza takes his place as head Commander. later that month accounts of a unkown race calling themselves the Ashens, destroy Alterra, DEGMA, and other superpowers to there will and decimated the planet. some nations left Earth wile Osea and others made a Ashen Resistance to combat the new threat. On April 12th 2130 new found leader Ferric Rizza makes a Alliance treaty with Prince Edwin II testing his moral values. On April 23 2130 Russian Forces and the United States of Patriots claimed parts of Osean land. to prevent bloodshed the Osean Federation left earth to Osean occupied space, making the first Galactic tribalism. On April 28th 2130 Osean tribes unite to make the Socrepresentative states of Palidan Returning to its Roots. On June 7 2130 AC Palidan fell to Combashi and became the Galactic Convey of Refugees tearing the nation apart. after 50 years the Capital planet of Gallos was rebuilt and Palidan was reunifed and changed its Capital to the desert planet of Dakar. In 2188 out of rage Prothus set out to take over Palidan and turned Sith. he killed all the present senate members and Warren James Freeman. Afterwords exalting himself up as ruler and making a radical regime change, The Galactic Imperium of Palidan. On 2203 AD all of Palidan accended, sheding there physical bodies and becoming energy. on 2300 AD all of Palidan returned mortal being kicked out of there higher existance by an unknown force. Palidan orginized and became a Galactic Trade Federation and annexed itself to the newly founded Alterran Federation for 550 Trillion and 1 Alterro. Races and Species of Palidan: ''' *Humans *Watchers *Brainizads *Suballeans *BESS Soldiers *Timuts '''Military and Wars: *2068 Skirmish- Palidan Helps Fight Unknown Craft in response to distress call. *2069 War of the Freedom Fighters- Palidan Helps the New Calidan Rebellion against there government and becoming a free Democratic state. *2070 War at Maroon Skies- Palidan Destroys a Galactic Threat. Edwin II of a evil mastermind. after Palidan Destroyed the Planet a shuttle was seen exiting the system Edwin has not been seen since that date. *2103 War before the Run- Palidan Invades Nation of Forerunner for Halo Blue Prints they Possessed. In the End the Galactic Republic of The Communist Federation in the defense of Forerunner Repelled the Invasion and Driving the Palidan Armada back to Palidan Space. Palidan and the Galactic Republic of The Communist Federation stole away with the Plans wile the Palidan Copied it and sent it to the Palidan Megalopolis on Earth, it is unknown what the Communist Federation did with theirs. *Jan/2/2104 AC Blitz of Greed- Allies move their fleets to destroy halo Project. they succeed, leaving Prothus Citadel heavily damaged and the Palidanin Fleet in Ruins. Darkest day in Palidan History. *2109 AC JAN/15/2109 Revolutions War- Georgian Separatists revolt against the Macedonian Government. New Founded Ucocron Helps the Separatists take control of parts of Georgia and take 100 POW'S of Macedonian Russian Allied Special Forces troops holding them Ransom. in the End Ucocron Got a Share of Georgia and 127 Million for the prisoners. *2109 AC JAN/16/2109 Ucocron Cerosain War- Ucocron Invades Cerosa by order of Sirc Fuinn Czaron with 400,000 troops. leaving the Nation in Ruins. all Ucocron Troops die in the fighting exempt 100,000 from the Orbital Ship Task force. opon the the raid of the Nations Capital John the Prime Minister of Cerosa was Captured by Ucocron Forces and Executed by Sirc. *2119 AC FEB/3 Palidan Takeback- Palidan Troops and Chris II with allied help take back the Territory formally belonging to Palidan and place a Galactic republic government with Chris II as its President. Sirc and other Ucocron Troops, Government officials, and sympathizers were killed and executed on charges of treason to the state. *2127 AC (Altered Time Line) Tempral Cold War: Sirc Alters time line and exalts himself up as dark emperor of Ucocron *2127 AC FEB/20 Ucocron Macadoinan Occupation of Middle East. *2127 AC FEB/19 Timlines Restored to previous. *2127 AC FEB20 Macadoinan Occupation ends. *March 18th 2129 AC Mezzo Conflict- Mezzo Jerusalem is invaded by allied forces and burned to the ground, the population was turned into slaves and the military turned into POWS. Mezzo Government Officials fled to unknown location. conflict aroused by unanswered war crimes. Estimated lost 2,000 troops. *The Unsung War- Osea invades Kutath in retaliation to Kutath's invasion of Redneckapedia. Osea sent 12 Million troops and lost 10 Million, Kutath's death toll was 15 Million. wile the war escalated Osea Bombed Kutath with Ion Bombs and Biological weapons killing millions. War was resolved by a world summit overlooked by the Alterran Federation. Furthermore Osea gave Redneckapia 2 Billion to reconstruct and rebuild the city and destroyed subverbs. Osea and Kutath then became in a blood feud lasting 60 years. *April 11 2130 AC- A unkown race only known as Ashens attacks the superpowers of the world decimating them. some nations flee Earth for refuge and others along with Osea make an Ashen Resistince force. *June 1 2130 Palidan invades Chombashi on terms of genocide and unanswered war crimes. *June 7 2130 Deaths of a Treaty - Chombashi invades with allied forces and burns the planet Gallos to the ground. Palidan puts up all that it has, but its no match for 4 invading nations, after the invasion the Capital is left to waste and the nation was in disarray. *July 1 2180 Prothus Overtakes Palidan making it a Sith state Technology: PH Darts. it is proven that if you mess around with the PH of a persons blood they will die. so we made a weapon out of this concept. a dart really, filled with acid and that once fired it will leak into the persons blood stream and they die. Remember!!!! don't fire these at yourself!!!!! GTHS System- the GTHS system or Global Transportation Heating System© was copyrighted by Palidinin Scientists in the late 2070's. the system provides for global heating for all transportation systems on a Planet or a Country. the roads don't freeze. cool hu?. the cooler part is that its also used by the Military. While under siege they can activate this system and crank the heat to 1000 yes 1000 Fahrenheit, melting all the ugly bad guys outside ending the siege. On sale for Five Million Galactic Credits Each. Kinetic Barrier Shield 5 trillion Galactic Credits Each. in science class they always teach you the laws of Physics. well the scientists in Palidan have made a shield coating out of two Physics Concepts. Kinetic and Potential energy. the shield is an ingenuous rig that if a lazer or any Kinetic weapon firing at an equipped vehicle with the shield on, like a spaceship for example. how it works is that the Kinetic Energy fired at the shield is absorbed and transferred into potential energy and put into the Shield Generator. but it cant stay there no!, unless you wont your ship to explode. its is excelled from the ship (like breathing) and transferred into outer space. the downside is to this technology is that the shield needs to be dropped to release the energy stored, because with every blast the ship gets hotter and hotter in the inside, risking thermal radiation or worse the ship exploding in your face. Palidan Copyright© 2101 AC KBBS (Kinetic Barrier Bubble Shield) the Kinetic Barrier Bubble Shield or KBBS for short is a defensive mechanism used for city's and military conveys. the shield works like its counterpart the KBS shield on ships, however slight modifications have been made. the shield now can now spread itself to city to city with the use of the national power grids. this effect has also been proven to work on armadas, allowing them to double there sheildings and share power to support it. another modification is that it uses a frequency registrator unit so soldiers and military units can enter freely with a frequency homing device. the more power the shield has the bigger the KBBS. man has discovered matter and the atom, always linking them to a wall they couldn't pass. well today im here to tell you that the wall has fallen and that the gates are open, for i hold the key to the doors. we have developed the phase variance suit or PVS. how it works is that a user turns on the suit, and he/she is phased from being once solid matter to energy particles. this allows the user to literally walk through walls, doors and solid objects, even bullets wile the suit is active. the suit is powered by a mini hyperspace drive used in transit shuttles, but the suits energy is not limitless, a suit can run for a day and a half before running out of juice. furthermore the suit drains more energy wile going through vary vary thick walls. E=MC^2 (Nuclear Energy) * MC^2=E (Dark Matter) = Ans 2((mass of nuclear mass) * A (acceleration) = Wormhole Drive or 100 times faster than hyperspace drive.Wormhole drive needs two engines to fulfill wormhole drive. a anti matter tank, nuclear power generator, and a compression tank. if the equation is off by anything it will tear your ship apart or if your lucky blow out all your ships systems. 2127 In 2300 AD Palidan discovered 4DD drive or 4th Dimmention Dive. it its now the current way of travel in Palidan. Galactic Map: ' http://kutath.weebly.com/galactic-map.html '''List of Ships ((From biggest to smallest)): ' Juggernaut Class Spire Class Derelect Class Missile Dreadnought Cruiser Star Turner Class Battle Ship HAWC Transport Ship 'List of Armored Vechiles: ' 422 CHMP(Chromehound Missle Platfrom): the 422 CHMP carry's a 500 ton missle payload, it weighs 3000 tons and can fire 200 missiles in 10 seconds. the Plafrom targets with a radar band from the platform and from orbiting satilaites. its max range is 1000 miles. it can level citys... GMU 324-(Gundum Mech Units): Gundum mech Units are anti everything. made with titanum and steal and KBS barriers on the hall plating the GMU is a deadly unit. it can carry a max of 4 guns or missle attachments. weighs 400 tons. 'List of Air Force Units: ' FH-GS (flying Hercules-gunship)- the flying Hercules is the main gunship for air strikes. its massive 4 propellers and 10 ton payload of bombs and ammo are one Christmas you wont to miss. F-36 Fighter- Main Plane Used by the Palidanin Air force. Max Speed Moc 10/ Space capibale HAWC's Fighter Plane 'List of Naval Units: ' B-ships: B-ships are used as the main ships for the Palidanin navy, proving to be deadly against ship to ship it can also be deadly for bombardments and blockades. crew count 300 N Class Subs- N class subs are propeeled by nuclear power. they can reach incredible depths without busting to pressure. there silent, quick and deadly. each sub has the ability to carry WMD'S. crew count 45 Nimitz Class Carriers Nimitz Class Carriers are used to transport planes and is a mobile base for aircraft. can carry up to 50 planes and a 500 crew count. Nimitz Class Carriers are used to transport planes and is a mobile base for aircraft. can carry up to 50 planes and a crew of 500 '''List of Leaders: Chris Quinn Czaron I 2056-2069 DECEASED Chirs Rumus Czaron II 2073-2109 AC DECEASED Sirc Funinn Czaron 2109-2119 DECEASED Harling 2129-2130 IN FEDERAL PRISON Ferric Rizza 2130- June 7 2130 DECEASED Jonia Ke'reem Freeman 2125-2129 DECEASED Warren James Freeman 2180- 2188 DECEASED Prothus Rizza 2188 -Acended The Sovereign Monarchy of The Watchers Generic History: 'The Monarchy of the watchers was founded by President Ferric Rizza of Palidan in 2130 AC as a sister district to the Socrepresentative States of Palidan. started by the discovery of the drug Methnofutinal, a helosanagent, by Palidanin Sceintests on Falaren Moon Base. Now the Drug serves as a vaccination to all residants in the district, making them in result, watchers. ' Government the government of The Watchers is an A , it is a form of government in which supreme power is absolutely or nominally lodged with an individual, who is the head of state, often for life or until abdication, and "is wholly set apart from all other members of the state."Currently that Power Rests with the Planet Governor of Czaron II and a Raining Monarch has not been appointed.